


The End

by Mirlinish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn’t been the first time that people laughed about an announcement regarding the end of the world. Too many times the end had been announced. It was a joke to people, because why would you believe such a vague prediction before you actually see it happen?</p><p>Am I kicked out of the fandom already? 8D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta and English is not my first language.. if you find any mistakes please tell me I'll fix them! Please don't kill me 8D
> 
> And Yes I did start another chaptered fiction that I probably won't finish... like all the other chaptered fiction I never finished 8D Just hate me 8D

It hadn’t been the first time that people laughed about an announcement regarding the end of the world. Too many times the end had been announced. It was a joke to people, because why would you believe such a vague prediction before you actually see it happen?

When professionals get into the picture things turn a little bit different. Vague predations turn into certainties which your mind tries to brush off as something that could never be as horrific as it sounded. Because why would you believe that a meteor as big as the moon would crash-land on your planet? It was something you’d see in a movie. Such things didn’t happen in real life.

\--- 

Kenma wanted to press his hands tightly against his ear, blocking the screams around him and the rumbling of the earth beneath him. He wanted to close his eyes and close himself off to the panic around him. He did not though. He needed his arms to keep his balance as the earth shook under his feet and his eyes to watch where he was going.

It wasn’t the first earthquake he had experienced, nor was it the heaviest he had ever felt. It wasn’t even the first earthquake after the meteor crashed on the other side of the planet. However it had been the very first time he had seen the streets splitting apart in front of his eyes.

That was when everyone started running and so did he; as fast as he could. He didn’t remember ever running as hard as he did. His lungs stinging; his legs numb; his eyes fixed on the backs of the few people in front of him that he knew. On all the people except for one.

Then he heard it. The high pitched scream of a voice that he could only remember as lively and cheerful. A voice now so full of panic that Kenma’s instinct to run disappeared with a blink of an eye. 

“Shouyou!” Kenma almost fell when he brought himself to a stop and turned around. He ran back to a crack in the road where two arms where desperately trying to crawl back up from the splitting earth. 

Hinata’s finger’s bloody as they tried to dig into the asphalt for grip, but it was no use. The earth was still shaking making it hard for him to hold on. Soon he slipping further, hanging with just his finger tips on the instable edge.

Kenma saw the fingers slipping away as the earth crumbled away under Hinata’s fingers. He duck to the ground and reached out with his arm to grab Hinata’s hand.

In movies when something dramatic happened everything would slow down. Something that sounded just as unrealistic as the end of the world. Something that you had to experience before you’d believe it was possible.

Kenma saw Shouyou’s wide opened eyes full of fear and realization and his stretched out arm and fingers that reached out for Kenma’s hand. The moment stretched out, making it feel like minutes or even hours. And all Kenma could do was stretching his arm out to reached for his bright haired friend that was getting smaller and smaller, until he disappeared into the abyss below.

\---

“Kenma!” 

Kenma didn’t hear anything as he stared to the point where Hinata had disappeared. Nor did he feel anything; not the way he was shaken by someone to wake up nor that the earth stopped shaking. Even emotional everything was gone, almost as if with Hinata Kenma’s whole being had disappeared into the depths of the earth.

“Kenma! He’s gone! Quick before the next quake starts!”

“Kuroo! If he’s not reacting, leave him! He’s only going to slow us down!”

“Shut up! Don’t act like he’s dead already. I’m not leaving him.” Kuroo grabbed Kenma by his waist and threw his numb body over his shoulder before he jogged back to the regrouping survivors.


End file.
